


Happy Birthday to me

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Puppy Kara, SuperCorp, all fluff, its actually so cute, lena's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Kara can't think of anything to get Lena for her birthday so she gives her herself?aka the one where Maggie should stop giving little danvers suggestions





	

Kara let out a sigh, she was trying to come up with something to get Lena for her birthday but it's impossible. She could not think of one thing the brunette had said she wanted in the past or something she didn't already have. She fished out her phone from her pocket and decided to text Maggie, maybe she could give her some ideas.

_**3:15** hey mags, do you have any ideas on what i can get Lena for her bday?_

_**3:20** idk little danvers, maybe jewerly or something?_

_**3:26** Jewerly is so boring tho, i wanna get her something fun :/_

_**3:34** oh i know, one time i got this big red bow and i wrapped it around me, and that's what Alex got ;) _

_**3:39** EW MAGGIE i did not need to know that _

_**3:45** still tho, think about it, it's a good gift_

_**3:48** yeah yeah, goodbye  <3 _

_**3:53** bye bye little danvers xx_

Kara continued thinking about gifts, she even googled ¨good gifts to get your girlfriend¨. Nothing sounded good enough. She grabbed some ice cream and sat down on the couch, putting on a episode of friends. She was on her fifth episode of the show when Lena walked through the door. She hung her coat by the door, walked to the couch, layed down with her head on Kara's lap.

¨Rough day?¨ Kara said stroking the brunettes hair. 

¨Mhmm¨ Lena said, her eyes closed.

Kara smiled seeing how tired her girlfriend was. She kept stroking her hair while they watched a couple more episodes of friends.

 

They were in bed getting ready to sleep when Kara started thinking about gifts again. 

¨Lena.. what do you want for your birthday?¨ Kara said, curiosity in her voice.

¨Oh Kara, you don't have to get me anything¨ Lena said with a smile on her face.

Kara let out a sigh and layed down, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and closed her eyes.

 

Today was Lena's birthday. Kara still hadn't come up with a gift. She had woken her up with breakfast in bed, pancakes, Lena's favorite. Lena hadn't been able to stop smiling through their breakfast. 

She was now sitting on the couch again, friends on the TV. It would only be a couple hours until Lena gets home. She thought about Maggie's gift idea again. Maybe it would be a good idea, she couldn't come up with anything else.. This was better than nothing.

She slipped out of clothes and went in to the kitchen looking for some ribbon. She tied it around her naked body with a big bow covering her breast. She glanced at the clock. 10 more minutes until Lena gets home.

 

Lena was tired, after hours on hours of work she couldn't wait to get home and just spend some alone time with Kara. It was her birthday and so far it had been good, she couldn't have been happier waking up seeing Kara standing by the bed with messy hair in a pink pajamas with puppies on it, with a tray of pancakes in her hands. She smiled thinking about it while she opened the door to their apartment.

When she opened the door she was met with the biggest surprise of her life. There in the middle of the living was Kara, naked, wrapped in a big red bow. Lena's breath caught in her throat.

¨Surprise?¨ Kara said as she let out a nervous laugh.

¨Surprise indeed¨ Lena said amused, she walked towards Kara.

¨Uhm, i couldn't think of anything to get you so i got you me..?¨ Kara said embarrassed staring at the floor. Lena let out a laugh. 

¨Best birthday present ever¨ She said, leaning in capturing Kara's lips with hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> yay i'm kinda proud of this one hehe, i got the idea of wlwpromts tumblr ;)
> 
> please leave a comment if ya like it <3


End file.
